Natalie
| tribes = | place = 8th | alliances = | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 43 |strikes = }} Natalie is a contestant from . Profile Name & Pronoun: Natalie (She/Her) Tribe Designation: Discord: david is lesbain wife#2832 Current Timezone: PST Who are you, and why should we cast you?: "Hi! I'm Natalie, I'm 14 and I live in Washington State, the objectively best state in the US. I have a passion for Survivor, and ORG's help quench that thirst. I believe you should cast me because I have a heart for big moves, and I try and put all my ability into every ORG I play in order to do the best I can." What motivates you as a person? What impression do you want to have on the world?: "I don't find motivation in a lot of things, but I do in my passion, which is film! I try and put as much work as can into what I care about, aka film. I want to die as someone who entertained, and as someone who brought joy to others, and I think I can do that through my passion." What do you think your strengths are? What do you perceive your weakness to be?: "Haha, strengths... I guess I'm a lil' smart? I like to pass myself off as dumb most of the time, and my grades aren't too good, but I understand basic life skills and I know a lot about environmental science and shiz. Other than that, it may be the self hate speaking, but I don't have much talent. My weaknesses is most things, but I suppose my self deprecation seems to be what throws people off most of the time." How do you play ORGs, and why do you play that way?: "As a person, I consider myself a hero, not that I do anything spectacular, but I show people as much kindness as I can. You never know what someone else is going through and the best you can offer them is your neverending support!! As a player, I cycle between both. Even when I do play villainously, I feel terrible about it. At the final eight of an All-Stars recently, I manipulated the person I had been with since the beginning of the game to give me one half of their super idol, and then I voted them out with the other idol in their pocket in a 5-3 vote. I felt terrible, but it was a genius move. So I would say that I do what I need to do, and I think that makes me a hustler too. As for brains, brawns, and beauty, I am really none lmao, but if I had to choose one, I would choose brains for the reason provided earlier. I play ORGs by taking them as they come. I will always make endgame plans, of course, but I am a firm believer that if you dwell too long on expecting the future, you won't ever even get that far." Survivor Summary Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:WAtG Contestants Category:Survivor: Waltz Across the Galaxy Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Suzaku Category:Styx Category:Online